Dust collectors are used to clean particulate matter from air flow streams. One embodiment of dust collectors includes bag house filters. Bag house filters include a housing, a dirty air inlet, a clean air outlet, and a tubesheet having a plurality of apertures. The tubesheet separates the housing between a dirty air side and a clean air side and holds the filter bags. The bags are made of a filter media so that as dirty air flows from the dirty air side to the clean air side, the air must flow through the bags, and the filter media of the bags prevents particulate matter from reaching the clean air side.
Another embodiment of dust collectors that is known includes the use of filter cartridges having pleated media in the form of cylinders or ovals. The filter cartridges are held by a tubesheet, and the air must flow through the pleated media of the filter cartridges from the dirty air side to the clean air side. Improvements in dust collectors are desirable.